


É uma arte

by lupins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Marauders
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupins/pseuds/lupins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Foi a terceira vez na semana que vi Lily Evans prestes a te bater e depois mudar de idéia completamente por causa de alguma besteira que você disse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	É uma arte

James se atrasou para a primeira reunião de monitores e monitores-chefe do ano por uma razão nobre, reverter uma azaração que tinha sido lançada sobre Sirius. A idéia de enfeitiçar o espelho do banheiro das meninas era muito boa, mas não tinham pensado que o espelho poderia rebater a magia, como aconteceu e deixou Sirius disparando xingamentos involuntariamente a cada cinco segundos. Depois de muitas tentativas conseguiu deixar o amigo mudo, embora ele ainda fizesse gestos obscenos enquanto James guardava sua varinha nas vestes e saía do banheiro. James pediu para que Peter, que esteva vigiando o corredor, desse um jeito naquilo porque ele deveria estar no outro lado do castelo há uns quinze minutos.

Edgar Bones advertiu James sobre seu atraso assim que ele entrou na sala. Sem dar atenção para ao que o monitor da Lufa-Lufa tinha para falar, foi até Remus que estava sentado no canto da sala conversando com Lily Evans. Lily Evans era mais do que a outra monitora-chefe, era... Bem, ele não podia parar para pensar sobre o que Lily Evans significava naquele momento, pois entrava em alfa toda vez que pensava nela.

Remus sabia muito bem que James e Sirius estavam no banheiro feminino do quarto andar, porque era ele que estava com o mapa desde cedo. Disse que o ajudaria em alguma tarefa de monitor que James fez a menor questão de não participar.

"Potter, caso não tenha percebido eu estou aqui há quase meia hora te espe-" Disse Lily bem irritada, impedindo James de cumprimentá-los.

"Obrigado pela consideração, fico feliz de ser tão importante por fazer você esperar meia hora."

"Infelizmente não foi uma opção. Estava te esperando para abrir o pergaminho." e sacudiu o pergaminho que estava em sua mão como se fosse óbvio ao perceber que James não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer "Precisamos dos _dois_ monitores-chefe para ler o recado do Professor Dumbledore."

James apenas deu de ombros e passou a mão nos cabelos, deixando os fios ainda mais bagunçados que antes. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela continuou "Você chega meia hora atrasado na reunião e fica sentado aí passando os dedos no seu cabelo como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

"Eu posso passar esses dedos em outro lugar se você deixar." Disse com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Se você tinha alguma esperança de que eu aceitasse seu pedido pode desistir." Ela parecia mais séria do que nunca, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os braços cruzados.

"Que mente poluída a sua, eu estava falando do pergaminho, é claro." Riu e esticou seu braço em direção à menina "Vai, me passa."

A monitora-chefe sussurrou um "desculpa" e abaixou o rosto, que estava quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Depois que ela foi embora, Remus ficou olhando para James com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"Foi a terceira vez na semana que vi Lily Evans prestes a te bater e mudar de idéia completamente por causa de alguma besteira que você disse." Disse Remus. "Como isso é possível?"

"É uma arte."

"Você devia escrever um livro ensinando essa arte."

.

Era uma noite quente de primavera, faltava pouco para as férias da Páscoa e James tinha aquela sensação de que tudo poderia dar certo. Já que tudo tinha dado realmente certo no dia anterior, seu encontro com Lily foi um sucesso, não só porque pôde colocar a mão debaixo da blusa dela, e sim porque ela parecia estar realmente feliz com a companhia de James.

Era também a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês, o que significa sair com seus amigos além dos limites dos terrenos da escola transfigurado até o amanhecer. Tudo com a única a especial intenção de não deixar seu amigo lobisomem sozinho, é claro. O único problema é que seu amigo lobisomem estava especialmente agitado, e o cervo, o cachorro e o rato passaram quase a noite toda tentando impedi-lo de sair da floresta e causar alguma confusão.

Tudo o que James queria era se jogar na sua cama quentinha e sonhar com uma certa menina com quem estava saindo. Quando chegaram no salão comunal, encontraram esta tal menina sentada em frente a lareira com um livro apoiado nas pernas e uma caneca de chocolate quente em mãos. Por que de todas as manhãs do ano Lily tinha que acordar tão cedo? Cedo demais para o seu prórpio bem. Apesar da cena ser extremamente convidativa, James se conteve a tentar passar despercebido até o quarto. Ele teria conseguido, se Peter não tivesse tropeçado em um caldeirão no meio do caminho e começado a discutir com Sirius sobre quem esqueceu um caldeirão jogado no chão do salão comunal.

"O que faziam lá fora a uma hora dessas?" Lily praticamente jogou seu livro no sofá e se virou furiosa para os meninos.

"Aproveitando uma linda manhã de Domingo, isso é proibido?" Disse Sirius seguido de uma risada.

"Eu confiei em você, e você me aparece com a blusa rasgada, um galho preso no cabelo e dois cortes no rosto." Ela ignorou completamente o que Sirius disse e se dirigiu a James. "Espera que eu acredite? Por que você faz isso, James?"

 _James_ , Lily Evans chamou James Potter pelo seu primeiro nome. Aquela situação estava nas mãos dele.

"Por que eu te amo." Disse James com uma voz séria e sem nenhum traço de estar sendo irônico. Porque afinal, ele estava sendo verdadeiro.

"Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que isso não é uma resposta?" Lily virou os olhos.

"É claro que é uma resposta. É a resposta pra todos os meus problemas."

Lily enrubesceu mais uma vez, e James deu um breve beijo na ponta de seu nariz. Depois a deixou perplexa no salão porque foi acompanhar seus amigos que já estavam indo em direção ao quarto.

"Você definitivamente devia escrever um livro, James." disse Remus.

"100 respostas ambíguas para te tirar de qualquer situação de risco é um bom título? Essa vai ser a última cena. Quer ler o rascunho?"

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi a fic correndo para dar tempo de participar de um projeto (não foi betada) e não levo muito jeito pra comédia, então, toda crítica é MUITO bem-vinda.


End file.
